Les amours de la classe E
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: L'adolescence, période de transition où on cherche à découvrir plus sur l'amour. Venez voir comment les élèves de la classe E se débrouillent dans leurs quêtes d'amour. / Recueil d'OS
1. OS Okajima x Okuda

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Important:** _Voici un recueil d'OS qui consiste à mettre en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux élèves de l a 3-E ou des virtuoses ou encore de la princesse Lea. Les personnages sont tirés au sort ; nous avons eu cette idée avec **Rosalie24** (my preicous daughter)_ _et nous espérons que vous allez aimer ces petites histoires._

 **Note (1):** _Le pairing que j'ai tiré est "Okajima/Okuda" donc j'espère que vous allez aimer. Btw, joyeux anniversaire à Nagisa ! Et aussi à Oikawa (Haikyuu) et Alice et Alyss (Pandora Hearts)._

 **Note (2):** _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _Okajima x Okuda :_**

Okajima était le genre de personne qui débordait d'énergie et qui possédait une grande motivation à tout va. Elle avait certes commencé à s'estomper lorsqu'il était entré dans la 3-E, mais une fois qu'il eut fait connaissance avec les uns et les autres, il s'était vite attaché à sa classe et avait regagné confiance au sein de tous ces élèves qui étaient identiques à lui — ils partageaient tous la même douleur et le même désir. Sa plus grande source d'énergie restait tout de même la présence des filles.

En effet, Okajima était le genre de collégien qui adorait la beauté féminine ainsi que leurs attributs. Très souvent, les gens le surnommaient de « pervers » mais il assumait amplement ce surnom. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était un passionné. Il aimait réellement observer les femmes qui étaient selon lui des créatures divines et inaccessibles. Elles étaient accessibles pour Maehara, mais dans son cas, il avait très franchement du mal.

Pourtant, il faisait énormément d'effort. A commencer par Hayami Rinka, la plus jolie fille de la classe selon lui. Hayami était belle et resplendissante, elle avait des yeux émeraudes et un regard glacial qui lui coupait le souffle, ses cheveux lui semblaient soyeux et il rêvait d'y glisser sa main — mais il savait qu'en prenant une telle initiative, il risquait de se faire couper la main par une lame quelconque ; l'auteur de ce geste serait bien évidemment Chiba qui ne supporterait pas qu'un autre individu que lui ose toucher les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Rinka était donc inaccessible mais c'était aussi le cas de beaucoup de filles. Toutefois, il aimait vraiment la contempler et ne manquait jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Par ailleurs, il observait toutes les filles qui passaient à proximité de lui, même les plus laides, mais pour Okajima, toutes les filles possédaient une part de beauté en elles. Il aimait aussi beaucoup regardé Bitch-Sensei et rêvait très sincèrement de recevoir à nouveau un baiser de cette dernière — elle embrassait tous ses élèves pour les expérimenter et il en avait eu qu'une seule fois l'occasion. Désormais, il savait embrasser une fille bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais Okajima était le genre de personne qui avait confiance en lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un tel sujet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une petite copine pour lui montrer ses talents, mais il n'en avait malheureusement pas et c'était pour lui un gros problème.

Il faisait beaucoup d'avance aux filles, mais prenait le soin de faire attention à ne pas être trop collant, car il se souvenait encore du violent coup de pied qu'il s'était pris par Okano. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait, il n'en fut nullement récompensé. Le souvenir le plus douloureux fut le jour de la Saint Valentin, car il avait prié pour recevoir au moins un chocolat, mais il n'en avait pas eu un seul.

Même Yada et Hinano qui avaient pourtant offert des chocolats à tous les garçons ne lui en avaient pas donné ni aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Okajima se remettait parfois en question, il était un collégien très agréable pourtant ? Un peu trop obsédé, mais rien de bien méchant. Mais au point de recevoir zéro chocolat, c'était trop cruel pour lui. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir lorsqu'il apprit que ce fut Kataoka qui était la personne de la 3-E qui en avait le plus reçu. Même Maehara le tombeur était en dessous bien que ce dernier soit dans le Top 5.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir en constatant que l'année allait bientôt finir et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas dégoté une seule petite amie depuis le début de son année scolaire (depuis le début de sa vie en réalité). Il feuilleta son magazine pour observer les magnifiques femmes qui s'y trouvaient, se disant que chaque angle avait été soigneusement pris pour mettre en valeur les formes de ces femmes. Okajima adorait la photographie et il rêvait de prendre les filles en photo bien qu'il savait que ces dernières n'allaient pas se montrer coopératives.

Dans son entourage, tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait une fixation pour les formes et même s'il les adorait, il ne faisait pas une réelle obsession. C'était juste que ces hormones chauffaient parfois, mais c'était naturel chez un adolescent de son âge. Si un jour il parvenait à devenir un grand photographe, il prouverait au monde entier qu'il pouvait tout prendre en photo et non pas uniquement des paires de seins.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment se divertir, Okajima sortit son Iphone de sa poche et songea qu'il ferait mieux de prendre des incestes en photo, car ces bestioles seraient plus coopératives que ses camarades de classe. Au début, il avait commencé par prendre la mouche qui volait près de lui puis il changea pour la fourmi qui se trouvait à ses pieds — pour une fois que quelqu'un était à ses pieds, pensa-t-il secrètement en se disant que son humour était fin et excellent. Cependant, il constata bien vite le rassemblement de fourmis qui grouillaient à ses pieds. Ces petits insectes noirs formaient une grande lignée où il ne put apercevoir le fond.

Sans hésiter, Okajima décida de les filmer pour tenter de découvrir la base de ces fourmis et peut-être rencontrer la reine. La vidéo ne serait pas inutile, car il pourrait l'offrir à Mimura. Il continua sa marche tout en filmant les fourmis qui marchaient tranquillement par terre, essayant de prendre les meilleurs angles possible afin de rendre cette vidéo la plus passionnante possible. Soudain, sans s'en rendre, il bouscula une personne et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Maheara.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Okajima ? demanda le blond avec curiosité. Tu essayes de trouver des insectes super rares pour les voir. Je pense que tu devrais demander des conseils à Kurahashi, c'est elle l'experte.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais je filmais juste l'essaim de fourmis qui est par terre.

— T'es sur qu'on dit « essaim » pour des fourmis ?

— Aucune idée, il ne faudrait demander ça à quelqu'un d'intelligent comme Karma, s'exclama Okajima comme illuminé par une idée miracle.

Le blond hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et chercha Karma du regard, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être là.

— Comme je suis gentil, commença le plus diplomatiquement possible Hiroto. Je vais t'aider à le trouver.

Les deux collégiens poursuivirent donc leur marche sans pour autant continuer à faire une fixette sur les fourmis ou autres insectes. Maehara proposa que Karma était très probablement aux côtés de Nagisa pour le maltraiter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ils conclurent donc qu'ils devaient trouver une chevelure rouge et bleu, ce qui n'était pas un objectif bien trop difficile.

Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, ils virent uniquement une chevelure carmin, mais pas une seule mèche bleue qui serait prise en otage (Karma était capable de beaucoup de choses). Ce qui les étonna encore plus fut de constater que le collégien était aux côtés d'une jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient très bien, c'était Okuda. Les deux élèves semblèrent discuter paisiblement, mais ils durent s'interrompre en voyant les nouveaux venus.

— Bah alors Karma, tu dragues Okuda, commenta le dragueur professionnel de la 3-E.

La chimiste devint écarlate et baissa honteusement son regard sur le sol.

— Pas du tout, répondit le rouquin. Mon cœur appartient uniquement à Nagisa-kun.

— Mais bien sûr, et le mien appartient à Isogai, répliqua le blond avec ironie.

— Bah peut-être bien, après tout, tu m'as toujours semblé être un gay frustré qui ne s'assume pas.

— N'importe quoi ! s'offensa Maehara en passant son bras autour des épaules de la collégienne qui avait gardé le silence. J'aime les jolies filles comme Okuda.

— Okuda-san n'est pas une poupée, la défendit Okajima en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille pour l'écarter du blond.

— Mais je ne considère pas Okuda comme une poupée ! Enfin si, elle est belle comme une poupée.

— Tes techniques de drague sont très mauvaises, ça doit être pour ça que Okano-san te donne sans arrêt des coups de pied.

— Mais n'importe quoi, je vais te prouver que j'arrive à la séduire !

Tout en disant cela, Maehara partit chercher sa nouvelle cible.

— Bon, commença Karma. Je vais aller séduire Nagisa parce que je suis plus talentueux que vous.

Okajima observa Okuda qui était la seule personne qui lui tenait encore compagnie. Il l'observa pendant quelques instants, se disant qu'elle était très jolie et qu'elle avait surtout de beaux yeux. Une belle couleur lavande qui le faisait frissonner. Par ailleurs, la collégienne n'était pas le genre de jeune fille à se montrer et se mettre devant la scène, mais pourtant, Okajima était persuadé qu'elle serait encore plus sublime si cela avait été le cas.

Soudain, une idée éclaire son esprit et il demanda :

— Dis-moi Okuda-san, est-ce que je pourrais te prendre en photo ?

La jeune fille parut surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne refuse, il la rassura.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la publier ni la vendre à un pédophile. C'est juste que je suis passionné par les photos et j'aimerais bien faire une photo de toi et ce que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est une photo de toi les cheveux lâchés.

Okuda glissa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux pour détacher les élastiques qui retenaient ses deux nattes. Okajima contempla sa camarade et la trouva réellement magnifique. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé être la seule personne avait avoir eu la chance de la voir ainsi, car Okuda se faisait toujours deux nattes jamais elle ne se lâchait les cheveux.

Il observa donc attentivement ses longs cheveux ondulés qui lui retombaient en cascade. Ils semblaient aussi soyeux que ceux de Rinka, peut-être encore plus. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta obnubilé face à cette vision, mais lorsqu'il constata le visage rouge de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'elle était déjà très embarrassée et qu'il était mieux pour elle d'en finir au plus vite. Alors sans plus tarder, il prit la photo et la montra à la collégienne.

— Voilà princesse, tu es très jolie les cheveux lâchés.

— Merci beaucoup Okajima-kun… Finalement, tu n'es pas si bizarre que ça.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle partit, mais elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés pour honorer le compliment d'Okajima. La collégienne fit descendre son regard jusqu'à la photo et se dit qu'elle était la preuve de son honnêteté pour sa passion sur la photographie et sur les filles. Il ne supprima pas la photo de la mouche, mais se dirigea cette fois-ci vers Mimura pour lui montrer sa superbe vidéo, il était en effet persuadé d'avoir des talents de vidéaste en plus de la photographie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x)_


	2. OS Chiba x Nagisa

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Important:** _Voici un recueil d'OS qui consiste à mettre en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux élèves de la 3-E ou parmi les cinq prodiges ou encore la princesse Lea. Les personnages sont tirés au sort ; nous avons eu cette idée avec **Rosalie24** (my preicous daughter)_ _et nous espérons que vous allez aimer ces petites histoires. Si vous souhaitez participer, n'hésitez pas ! :D_

 **Note (1):** _Le pairing que j'ai tiré est "Chiba/Nagisa" pas facile ahah... En vrai, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais écris... Avant le dernier chapitre de Double Take qui est sorti par exemple lmao x) mais j'avais dis que je le postais cette semaine et c'est fait :P_

 _Vous m'excuserez pour la présence mineure de Chiba xD C'est surtout du Nagisa/Karma/Kayano en bro mais je suis pas hors sujet non plus (enfin j'espère). Btw, je devais mettre du Hinano/Okuda en arrière plan aussi c: j'espère que vous allez aimer même si c'est assez chelou et je crains d'avoir fait les personnages un peu (ou beaucoup) OCC._

 **Note (2):** _Bonne lecture malgré tout :3_

* * *

 ** _Chiba x Nagisa:_**

Nagisa et Karma étaient tous les deux de très bons amis malgré leurs caractères opposés. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout depuis ces dernières semaines. Certaines personnes avaient eu l'idée de lancer des rumeurs sur un soi-disant couple entre eux étant donné leur proximité et les taquineries incessantes de Karma à l'égard de Nagisa. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs liens s'étaient resserrés pour une autre raison que personne ne pouvait saisir excepté les concernés.

— Les garçons ! Vous allez où ? les appela Kayano en se joignant à eux.

— Discuter. Dehors, répondit Karma d'une voix lasse.

— En attendant que les cours reprennent, se permit d'ajouter Nagisa, la mine blafarde.

Kayano glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure verte et tout en détournant le regard, elle demanda timidement :

— Je peux rester avec vous ou…

— Ou ? insista Karma en fronçant des sourcils, faisant frissonner la collégienne.

— Ou vous préférez rester justes tous les deux.. ?

— Tu peux venir avec nous, lui rassura Nagisa en souriant faiblement avant de regagner sa mine livide.

— C'n'est pas comme si on était en couple, lâcha Karma avec une certaine pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Kayano hocha vivement la tête et les suivit sans dire le moindre mot. Un silence pensant s'installa entre les trois collégiens, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait ainsi que les voix de leurs autres camarades en arrière-plan. Elle marchait à l'arrière puis tourna à la fois son regard vers Nagisa et Karma, ses poings se serrèrent, elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant un blizzard insurmontable. Les secondes grainèrent et elle culpabilisa, se sentant fautive de l'atmosphère qui venait de se créer. Malgré les rumeurs, elle s'était doutée que le couple qu'ils étaient censés former était inexistant. De plus, en lançant le sujet, elle avait contrarié Karma. Ce dernier se retourna soudainement vers elle et lui lança un regard mesquin.

— Pourquoi tu veux rester avec nous Kayano-chan ? Tu veux faire des vérifications vis-à-vis de notre relation ?

— Mais non pas du tout ! Je vous crois et je sais que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

C'était évident qu'ils n'y avaient rien entre eux. Kayano était suffisamment proche des deux garçons pour s'en douter. Des rumeurs, il y en avait toujours. Mais elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour les concéder. Si elle souhaitait rester avec eux, c'était pour une autre raison. En les observant chaque jour, elle avait fini par remarquer qu'ils ne semblaient pas être dans leurs assiettes. Nagisa ne discutait moins avec elle ni avec Sugino. Il semblait continuellement préoccupé. Pour ce qui s'agissait de Karma, ce dernier se montrait de plus en plus absent durant les cours et lorsqu'il se pointait, ses sourires narquois avaient disparu pour se changer en un air maussade et inconsolable.

En les voyant tous les deux se transformer en des cadavres sans vie malgré leur contact qui augmentait chaque jour, Kayano voulut se renseigner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami Nagisa dans cet état même si elle était moins proche de Karma, elle l'appréciait grandement et ne voulait pas non plus le voir ainsi.

Elle les suivit jusqu'à que les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent devant l'étendu d'eau qui était caché dans la montagne. Le souvenir de leur cours de piscine lui revint en tête et elle sourit légèrement. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle s'imagina tomber à l'intérieur. À coup sûr, elle paniquerait étant donné que la natation était loin d'être son domaine. Heureusement que Kataoka était dans leur classe pour l'aider bien que dans le cas actuel, elle n'était pas présente.

Karma et Nagisa s'assirent par terre, contre un arbre et face à l'eau. Kayano prit donc place à leurs côtés, mais elle prit le soin de s'éloigner davantage de l'eau où cas où, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver dans le monde.

En constatant que ses deux amis ne parlaient toujours pas, Kayano se sentit gênée, ayant réellement l'impression que sa présence les empêchait de parler.

— Vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Nagisa secoua négativement la tête et Karma se tourna à nouveau vers elle, une lueur nouvelle brillait dans son regard. C'était comme s'il venait enfin de porter son intention sur sa camarade.

— Dis-nous pourquoi tu es tant venu à être là.

Kayano baissa immédiatement la tête et arrache quelques brindilles d'herbe qui traînait près d'elle d'un geste mécanique.

— Je m'inquiétais pour vous… Vous êtes différents d'habitude.

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire amer synchroniquement. Kayano garda son regard accroché sur Karma, attendant qu'il avoue ses peines, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Nagisa qui commença à parler.

— Pour commencer, ça me déprime de savoir que tout le monde pense que je suis en couple avec Karma-kun.

— C'est peut-être parce que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, chuchota Kayano.

— Mais c'est mon ami, c'est normal que je passe du temps avec lui et je ne vais pas m'en empêcher à cause de ses stupides rumeurs. De plus, Maehara et Isogai sont toujours ensemble, mais n'y a aucune sûre eux étrangement.

— Il n'y a aucune rumeur puisque Maehara est en couple avec Okano et Isogai avec Kataoka.

Nagisa fronça légèrement des sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta.

— C'est justement ça qui m'énerve, siffla-t-il. Pourquoi il y a ce genre de rumeur sur moi alors que je suis en couple ?

Kayano écarquilla des yeux. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Nagisa en couple ? Sur ce point, elle était d'accord que la personne la plus probable serait Karma, mais il était visiblement avec une autre personne. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant l'identité de la personne. Peut-être Sugino ? Ou peut-être Kanzaki. Ce serait ainsi la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Il culpabiliserait secrètement de sortir avec la fille qu'aimait son meilleur ami. Pourtant, Nagisa n'était pas ainsi. Kayano se mit à douter.

— Tu es en couple ?

Il rit jaune.

— Oui, ça ne se voit pas, mais c'est bien le cas.

— Si la personne n'est pas dans notre classe, c'est normal.

— Elle est dans notre classe.

— C'est qui alors ? s'enquit Kayano.

— Chiba-kun.

En entendant le nom de la personne, Kayano eut l'impression de s'être pris un coup de massue tellement elle était surprise. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait quasiment rien entre eux. Ils ne passaient aucun temps ensemble. Elle trouvait cela hallucinant.

— Le vrai problème, poursuivit l'apprenti assassin. C'est que nous sommes en couple, mais j'ai l'impression que Chiba-kun ne veut pas s'ouvrir à moi. Il ne parle pas énormément et je sais que c'est aussi mon cas, mais quand je suis avec lui, mais j'essaye de m'ouvrir. Tandis que de son côté, ce n'est pas le cas. A quoi ça sert d'être en couple s'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

— Tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec Chiba-kun, suggéra Kayano.

— Je sais, c'est aussi ce que m'a conseillé Karma, mais franchement, ça me fait peur et je n'ose pas. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Kayano opina d'un vague hochement de tête. C'était la première fois que Nagisa parlait autant. Cependant, au ton de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il était très affecté par sa situation.

— Et pour ce qui s'agit de Karma-kun, poursuivit Nagisa en plantant son regard dans l'horizon. Tu peux lui demander.

Kayano fixa Karma jusqu'à que ce dernier accepte de se confesser.

— Un amour à sens unique qui me déprime.

Il avait tout résumé en une phrase. Les cinq premiers mots cités par le garçon résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle comprit. Beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés ces derniers temps et dans un de ses couples, il y avait bien évidemment Okuda et Kurahashi. Si ce couple avait surpris plus d'un, tout le monde avait fini par s'habituer. Mais ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Karma. Après tout, Kayano s'était douté que son ami possédait des sentiments pour Okuda. Ce n'était pas juste un amour léger et doux qui s'emportait comme la brise du vent après son passage, c'était des profonds sentiments qui étaient ancrés telle une moule sur son rocher.

— Okuda-san, murmura la collégienne.

Il hocha la tête.

Kayano se remémora les sourires ensoleillés de Okuda lorsqu'elle était aux côtés de Kurahashi. Elle semblait heureuse et épanouie lorsqu'elle était sa petite amie. Seul Kurahashi avait le pouvoir de la faire rire avec tant de joie qui s'illuminait dans son regard lavande et la faire parler comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour converser. Une idée tiqua dans l'esprit de Kayano. C'était grâce à Hinano que Okuda avait changé positivement. Elle se montrait timide.

Sans plus tarder, elle en fit part à Nagisa en lui attrapant les deux mains.

— Fais comme Kurahashi-san avec Okuda-san.

— C'est à dire ?

— Fais sourire Chiba-kun, parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu penses.

Un début de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nagisa.

— Tu n'as pas tort.

— Bien sûr que non ! sourit Kayano à son tour en faisant relever Nagisa. Va le voir.

Nagisa fit un sourire à Kayano avant de partir définitivement.

Kayano et Karma restèrent tous les deux ensemble sans dire le moindre mot. Ils s'étaient simplement échangé un regard rempli d'espoir et de malice. Le silence qui s'installa était loin d'être pesant, mais au contraire agréable. Seul le résonnement des vagues d'eau se faisait entendre. Kayano se permit d'offrir un dernier regard à son camarade et elle constata qu'il avait repris des couleurs.

oO°Oo

Lorsque Nagisa était parti retrouver Chiba, il n'avait pas été étonné en voyant Hayami à ses côtés. La jeune fille était la meilleure amie de son petit ami. Ils étaient assez proches, mais Nagisa savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Nagisa arriver, elle était partie en leur faisant un bref signe de main.

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé juste tous les deux, commenta Chiba.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble ?

Chiba avait haussé les épaules et à cet instant, Nagisa regrettait que la frange de son petit ami soit aussi longue car souhaitait vraiment croiser son regard et lire l'expression qui y voguait dans ses pupilles.

— Chiba-kun, dis-moi ce que tu penses s'il te plaît.

Nagisa s'était planté devant lui, une lueur de détermination dans le visage.

— Nagisa, tu trouves que nous ne sommes pas assez proches ? finit par interroger Chiba après un long silence.

Nagisa hocha la tête et un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus grand.

— Commence par m'appeler par mon prénom alors.

Sans plus attendre, Nagisa prit alors compte des conseils de Kayano et imita Kurahashi. Il fit ce dont il avait envie et ce que son cœur lui ordonna. Sa main s'était avancée jusqu'à la chevelure brune de Chiba et il avait légèrement relevé sa frange pour plonger son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Le geste surprit Chiba car il se raidit, mais reprit par la suite ses aises. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Nagisa pour le ramener contre lui, juste une étreinte, douce et affectueuse. Puis le plus petit s'était mis à sourire et profita du mieux qu'il pouvait du contact de leurs deux corps avant de murmurer le prénom de son petit ami à l'oreille.

— Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Nagisa.

Et il parla.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots ça fait toujours plaisir c:_


End file.
